


On Melancholy Hill

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Boom box, Bunny sings, M/M, On Melancholy Hill, One Shot, Sandy is a wingman, gorilaz have great music and this one made me want to write a one shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely winter spirit needs hunky bunny to cheer him up with song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Melancholy Hill

Jack Frost was many things, but recently lonely was not one of them. But every now and again he would feel alone, like he didn't fit in with his fellow guardians. Today was one of those days. It was close to spring, he lay on hill in a field someplace in north america, the grass a verdant green, flowers of all kinds blooming and sprouting up out of the ground. The grass...such an amazing shade of green, but nothing could compare to Bunnys. With a sigh Jack flops back and sprawls out. That thought dint help his feelings one bit.

“Come on Frost, you know all he thinks you are is an annoying slip of wind that ruins Easter and are just an all around menace.” Jack says aloud to himself. He lay there, watching the grass and flowers sway until the sun began to set. He smiled and the sight and stood up. “Guess I should get going.” As he moved to fly away he noticed streams of gold sand flowing in the air. “Sandy?” He spotted the golden man and waved to him, Sandy simply smiled down at him and waved back before he began forming golden fish. They swam and danced around him playfully causing Jack to laugh. “Haha, yo little man, whats this all about? Not that I mind having a little fun but...” He trailed off when he heard the sound of music coming their way. The beat was slow and smooth, something he felt he'd enjoy on his slower days. Than he saw who and what the music was coming from and he felt his jaw drop.

“ _Up on melancholy hill, there's a plastic tree, are you here with me? Just looking out on the day of another dream_.” Bunny smiled at him and continued to draw closer. “ _Well, you cant get what you want but you can get me, so let's set out to sea, love_.” With a few quick steps Bunny was standing in front of Jack and he set down the...boombox he had been carrying, but Jack couldn't get himself to care about that right now because...because Bunny was... “ _'Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me....when you're close to me_.” Bunny kept smiling that stupid smile. The smile that made his heart beat faster and his face frost over and his skin crawl and made him feel so, so warm. Bunny placed his paws on Jack shoulders gently, the weight so reassuring and gentle and just...there. It made Jacks heart ache.

“B-Bunny? What?” Jack asked, his hands moving moving to Bunnys on their own, not to push them away, no never that. Bunny simply continued his song.

“ _So call in the submarine, round the world we'll go, does anybody know him? If we're looking out on the day of another dream_ ” Jack slowly pressed himself forward, still unsure but hope buring so brightly in him it was blinding. He nuzzled in to Bunnys soft fur, so warm and smelling like the first bloom, of freshly cut grass, of a warm rainy day. “ _If you can't get what you want, then you come with me. Up on melancholy hill, sits a manatee, Just looking out for the day. When you're close to me, when you're close to me....when you're close to me, love_.” Bunnys song finished, only the sound of the wind brushing past them and the grass and flowers swaying with it remained.

“Do you mean it?” Jack asked, voice low and raw with feeling.

“I do Jackie, I know I'm the last person that should ever ask this of ya, but...would you be willing to give this old rabbit a shot? I care about ya so much, even if ya do get under my fur some times” he pressed his nose in to silk soft hair and nuzzled. Jack could feel the smile that was there.

“I will cotton tail. I will.”

“Aster...call me Aster love.”

“Alright, Aster.”

# 


End file.
